<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody Sacks and Twisted Sanity by Spookys_House_of_Fanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826468">Bloody Sacks and Twisted Sanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookys_House_of_Fanfic/pseuds/Spookys_House_of_Fanfic'>Spookys_House_of_Fanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skull AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(For the cat), :), But if you're a Sam fan, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, I recommend not reading this, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Severed Heads, The major character death isn't actually either of them, implied necromancy, prison break - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookys_House_of_Fanfic/pseuds/Spookys_House_of_Fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The figure on his couch isn’t one he ever thought he’d see again, let alone now -- Not sitting on his couch in the middle of the night, maskless, with a cat purring at his side and an open window in Techno’s kitchen.  Not when he was supposed to be locked away in a maximum security prison that even Technoblade wouldn’t dare try to infiltrate to try and save him."</p><p>(Or, in which Dream went a bit mad in isolation, and Technoblade gets to see the results firsthand.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skull AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloody Sacks and Twisted Sanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote and submitted this to a creative writing class with different names.  Professor Harris, if you're reading this, I swear I didn't plagiarize.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but what the hell are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure on his couch isn’t one he ever thought he’d see again, let alone now -- Not sitting on his couch in the middle of the night, maskless, with a cat purring at his side and an open window in Techno’s kitchen.  Not when he was supposed to be locked away in a maximum security prison that even Technoblade wouldn’t dare try to infiltrate to try and save him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream has a sack of sort in his hands, though the contents are a mystery to the pig hybrid.  What he does know is that the blond is holding onto it like a lifeline, even as he turns to him.  Green eyes open wide for a second in shock before Dream flashes a cheeky -- yet undeniably feral -- grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, can’t I visit my bestest friend in the whole wide world?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words -- while undeniably mocking -- still send a chill down his spine.  Dream would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> have had such a carefree tone in the past, even when he was willing to let his guard down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something is horribly wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno’s panic is clearly evident on his face, because Dream lets out a barking laugh at the sight of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, are you scared of me already?”  There’s a bitterness in his words, as if despite whatever humor he finds in the situation, he’s sick of it as well.  “I’m not here to hurt you, I promise.”  A pause.  “Well, unless you try to send me back </span>
  <em>
    <span>there.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Then I’d have to do to you what I did to Sam!”  Dream lets go of his grip on the sack to hold it up triumphantly for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno’s heart stops when he realizes that the bottom of it is dripping something red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream-  What?  What </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened to you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Why did you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did I what?  Break out of prison?  Kill my warden?  Come here, out of all places?”  The man’s eyes look down as his feral grin turns sad.  “He hurt me, Tech.  He hurt me </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking badly</span>
  </em>
  <span> that anything I ever did before made me look like a damn saint.  Did you know that nobody cares how loud you scream if they think you deserve it?  They’ll just close their eyes and pretend like nothing’s wrong.”  The sheep hybrid lets out a shaky laugh.  “My own Mama -- She disowned me.  Never even visited, or heard what I had to say about the whole thing.  I don’t know if she knows what I’ve been through -- I don’t know if she’d even care.  I hear she’s looking into adopting another kid, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno knows that part, and he knows how disgusted he had been when he learned that Puffy was spending time with orphans instead of her own son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Personally, he thought that Dream’s arrest was a load of shit.  Yes, he had pulled some crazy stunts, but who hadn’t?  And compared to most of the other people in the town, pretty green-eyed Dream was an angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, he was a very chaotic person, but he never lashed out unless someone had hurt him first.  Even then, his retribution was always equal to the crimes committed against him.  So for him to take a man’s life…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno wants to ask, he really does.  He wants to hold the other hybrid close and listen to his story before heading out and smiting the ones that locked him away in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Dream had hardly been an open person before all this, so the chances of the blond trusting again so soon were slim to none.  Besides, he had evidently saved himself, and there was no use getting angry at a dead man.  So, instead, Techno asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream lets out a quiet sigh, scratching the ear of the cat next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where else?  You were the only person that didn’t hand me over.  It’s because they hate you too, isn’t it?  And you hate them back.  You’re the only person who hasn’t betrayed me.”  A pause, along with a small -- and unbearably broken -- smile.  “You’re the only person I still care about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno debates unpacking that, but he won’t.  Instead, he makes his way over to the couch.  Dream scoots over for the pig hybrid to sit down next to him, and the man tries to avoid touching the bloody sack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So now what?  They’re going to come looking for you.  Not that I can’t fight them off.”  He shrugs.  “But I swear, they’re like an infestation.”  He glances over at the other, hoping that he’ll get what he’s implying.  And Dream -- clever, cunning Dream -- cracks a wicked grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if that’s the case, I guess we’ll have to destroy the hive then, won’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade cracks a grin of his own for the first time that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looks like they have a city to burn.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>